


8r8k

by Arualiaa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Caliginous Relationship, Abusive Relationship, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Flashbacks, Gen, Sadstuck, Scourge Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arualiaa/pseuds/Arualiaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi is out on the meteor's roof, seeking justice and Vriska's trial. In her mind's eye, it's all very clear. She has to die for the greater good. However, she sees something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8r8k

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to have a guttural feeling to it, to look more like a convoluted train of thought than a narration.  
> Also, 'break' is a recurrent word in here.

“What I propose is simple.” You grin, all teeth. “I flip. Heads, you stay. Scratch, you go”

Your _mind_ is already buzzing with all the possibilities. Yes, you saw it happen already. Karkat, Kanaya, Sollux and you. Dead. Vriska is then followed by Jack, who kills her as well. You have seen it already. Even Gamzee dies. (You think. You're not sure. You never see him clearly dying.)

 _Gamzee_.

Your grin falters.

A little switch at the back of your head flips. Gamzee. Gamzee, Gamzee, Gamzee. It was him. The evidence you found was false. No, more than that. A little image suddenly appears before you. Rose Lalonde. In a colorful planet. A throbbing headache. Wait. Rose? What is she doing here? Why can you _see_ her? She’s wearing an orange suit, you guess it’s similar to Vriska’s, if you could imagine it. Vriska. You can’t even hear her. She was bragging about her god tier title when you zoned out.

“What’s wrong, Redglare?” Her voice is now a faint echo that you can’t focus on. “Did I break your little plan?”

Break. No, 8r8k. A smiling Aradia. A flapping of dark red wings. Your hive. H34DS. Heads and scratch. A scratch. …it leads to Gamzee again.

You can see it now. You can actually _see_ it. Aranea restored your sight, and it was _his_ fault. You broke up with Dave, and it was _his_ fault. Vriska is dead, and it was _his_ fault. He destroyed you and everything you loved. You can see it. A red scarf. A lava-filled planet. A harassed human heiress. Pain. Lots of pain. You’re sorry. No, you’re not sorry. You’re afraid. What else can he break? Dave, please, don’t go. He has to get Jade, you understand that. Karkat. Oh no, he’s coming with Kanaya. Get away from him. He will hurt you too. You don’t want them hurt.

Someone is holding you. Only then you realize that you’re on the floor.

No. Get away from him. You try to crawl away from Gamzee, but he’s holding you tightly. No…

“Terezi. Terezi, please, answer me. **Terezi!** ”

“…Vriska?” …what? That isn’t Gamzee’s voice. You open your eyes. Dark red everywhere. “I’m sorry…” You fiddle to untie the scarf, and only find hands slightly colder than yours holding your head. Does that mean that you’re blind again? You sniff. Yes, it’s Vriska’s raspberry smell, with a trace of sweet orange.

“What happened? You scared me!” She yells, and her voice breaks. You hear sobbing, and it takes a moment to sink in that it’s you. Your voice is weak beyond recognition, it doesn't feel yours. “Terezi? Oh no, Terezi” Her voice softens and she hugs you tight. You think you can smell blue tears.

“This… isn’t… right” You try to explain. “I don’t want to kill you, Vriska... I can’t... Everyone is dead, and-” She shushes you, and another sob rips through your body.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ve never seen you like this, and I don’t want to see it again” You never thought she could talk like that. “You saw something, right? Like when Mr. Lithp sees stuff?” Before seeing this, you would have smiled at the nickname, but Sollux and you had gotten quite close after he went blind. However, you can’t muster the energy to frown either.

“It was horrible, Vriska. Horrible,” you whisper. “I… killed you” Your voice breaks when you say it. “I’ll never forgive myself for it. And Gamzee is evil, we have to stop him, Vris-”

She shushes you again. “Let’s go clown hunting. I’ll break his stupid face.” She takes your hand and helps you get up. You can feel the grin in her voice. “By the way, this is the first and only time I’m going pale with you.”

You smile and wipe the tears off your cheeks. “Scourge sisters?”

“Scourge sisters.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end has a secret bad meaning: you can choose it, or you can go with the good meaning if you prefer it.  
> Hint: Terezi is blind, she can't see Vriska's eyes.


End file.
